1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pliers, and more specifically to a device which selectively holds certain gauges of wires in jaws provided with guide channels tapered to receive electrical needlepoint circuit tester. The present invention is also to be known as the "Ouch Saver" Circuit Tester Guide.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Generally, when an electrical wire is tested for current, as is done very often with car wiring, the wire is held in one hand while a needlepoint probe is used to pierce the wire's insulative layer. Very often in the course of this procedure, a technician will prick his hand with the needlepoint metal probe. Furthermore, when dealing with bundles of electrical wires, if the technician is distracted, he can very easily lose track of the particular wire being tested. Additionally, if the probe while carrying a current contacts other components, a short may occur.
For the most part, the above problems in testing electrical circuits has gone unsolved. However, several references disclose plier-like devices which have been adapted to a related particular use, however, none teach the present invention. Among these references, the most relevant appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 651,682 issued in 1900 to McClary which discloses pliers having removable side cutting-jaws comprising a first part, a second part pivotably connected to said first part, and first part and second part include a jaw, a handle, a joint section provided with an enlarged cylindrical fulcrum and a cylindrical recess or bearing, said jaws have a shallow recess upon the end next to the fulcrum which gradually increases in depth from said end to a point near the center of its width and from near said center, decreases in depth to its outer end, and upper and lower cutters fitted to said recess having side cutting extensions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,950 issued in 1976 to Jamell entitled "ELECTRICAL TOOL", discloses a pair of scissor like members which are pivotally interconnected and include opposed jaw portions, an upper jaw portion provided with a concave passageway along its length, the lower jaw portion is truncated and has a plurality of spaced apart transversly extending grooves formed in it such that when a wire is received into the groove and the jaws are closed said wire forms a circle. This tool is further provided with oppositely disposing cutting edges for cutting the wire as necessary.
It should be noted that while the McClary and Jamell plier-like devices generally have wire manipulating abilities neither is meant to hold an electrical wire for testing. Additionally, neither of these patents disclose a plier-like device which will hold onto an electrical wire on its own accord. Furthermore, neither of these inventions discloses apertures or tapered guide channels for receiving a needlepoint electrical probe.